


Unread

by NoraTao



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Genius AU, M/M, Out of Character, some fictional articles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraTao/pseuds/NoraTao
Summary: 一切就像麦克斯·珀金斯与汤姆之间那糟糕的发展一样。





	1. Chapter 1

“您还坚持修改稿纸的习惯吗，哈特先生？”

“显然。”

“目前纸质业已经大不如以往，大多数作者已经改用电子稿来与编辑沟通，电子书更受追捧，您这样的做法是否会被作者们质疑跟不上时代？您负责的作者数量是否会减少？”

他这次停下了手里的红色铅笔，粗糙笔尖划过纸张的轻微响声随之停止。当他终于认真地看向来访者的眼睛时，对方露出一抹局促的笑容。这位过于年轻的采访者似乎有点紧张，她的钢笔微微抖动了一下，在他望过来那一瞬间；大概他并未注意到。

“跟我合作的作者们应该知道什么叫合作。”他缓慢地说，“我愿意与擅长合作的作者完成他作品最后的修饰。而纸质业，短期而言，我不认为它有多么糟糕，或者说糟糕得让出版业需要抛弃一位有些执拗的编辑，否则今天我就不会坐在你面前。没有什么跟不上时代，只有你能不能做好。”

她这次望进了他茶棕色的眼睛里，充满温和与严肃的一双深邃眼睛，仍然是重复的局促笑容——他可能有一点抗拒，不耐烦，一点点——“所以……”

“谢谢你的来访，莱斯特小姐。今天就此为止吧。”

他说。

 

当门被再次敲响时是半个小时后。

一杯红茶；一叠手稿，轻微泛黄的，用旧羊皮纸的；还有细麻绳简单捆绑。

“我没看。”梅林说，握着他一向喜欢的写着“梅林”字样的白色马克杯，“但是你会喜欢这种稿子，至少从纸张问题来说，哈利。”

“今天不喊加拉哈德？”

“别对一个玩笑耿耿于怀，别忘了所有编辑都被起了代号。我敢赌十英镑，你们没有多少人记得我本身的名字。”梅林耸了耸肩，“还是说你很想听见这个代号？”

“谢谢，不。”哈利·哈特回答道，视线擦过瓷杯杯沿，“你应该知道我不看没你们过审的稿子，即便它——”他看见了。

“即使它的作者是加里·安文你也不看？”

哈利一时之间选择了沉默。

“我没打算看。”梅林继续说，“我猜你跟我想的一样，万一它并不出色，那会让你我都很失望。他的父亲的的确确是李·安文，但有些天赋不一定会遗传。最大的好处在于，他跟他父亲一样喜欢旧羊皮纸，好像他是个霍格沃茨出来的好学生。”

“我喜欢这套。”

“真高兴听见你这么说，那就交给你了，我们的麦克斯·珀金斯先生。”

哈利·哈特抬起眼，目光透过不算厚的镜片打在梅林深蓝色波点的领带上：“梅林。”

光头编辑摆了摆手，再次指出那摞稿纸的存在。他做了一个口型，哈利确信自己看见的是“加拉哈德”的意思，但对方永远不会承认这点无趣的小爱好。

梅林出去的时候哈利看了眼角落的座钟，它尖尖的分针正在缓慢滑向下一分钟：四点五十分。他终于认认真真地打量起那摞大约有一英寸厚的稿纸，它们边缘微微泛黄且毛糙，看起来作者似乎写了多年又将它们封存，又或者视作珍贵的物品常常抚摸，偶尔会有措手不及的打翻茶杯之举。它们看起来沾上了陈旧的味道，但如果仔细算一算，作者应当要小太多，可能是二十五六岁，也可能更年轻。

哈利·哈特记得李·安文，他认识李的时候，自己已经是推出一颗文作新星并为此小有名气的编辑，而李，极有可能会是他奉献给世界的第二颗明星。那时哈利·哈特已经三十岁，而李比他小不了多少——有个儿子，哦，是的，有个儿子，哈利记得：李提及过太多次了，小安文先生，李·安文所拥有的最美好的之一。

李常常向他赞美道，并不使用自己字里行间那种无法形容的美感地去赞美：“天啊哈利，你绝不会想到艾格西是一个多么可爱的小男孩。他脆弱但让人怜爱的小身躯圆滚滚的，一点都不像我和米歇尔，我们出生的时候都那么瘦小，而艾格西是上帝的宠儿，他如此健康美丽。你真该看看他那双漂亮的绿色眼睛，还有柔软的金发，它们掺杂了一些别的色彩却感觉无与伦比的可爱。哈利，你不知道他超越了我们……”

艾格西，艾格西，李起昵称的方式就像他的作品一样奇妙。他偶尔会搂着哈利的肩，用后者从未接触过的南伦敦的亲昵方式呼喊“致敬我们崭新的麦克斯·珀金斯先生！”，而这正是梅林与其他编辑掌握的又一个新的、不易触怒哈利的玩笑。

哈利瞧着手稿，他伸出常年握着红色铅笔的右手轻轻摩挲过粗糙的表面、粗糙的绳子、粗糙的字体，一切都是粗糙的，未经编辑雕琢的，隐隐约约跳跃着全然不同的生命力。这是一个年轻人的作品，一位天才的孩子的文稿。

但他不想抱太大期望，没有人能肯定地说天才的孩子也是天才。

李是，可惜他从来没有成为大众眼里的天才。

或许加里·安文（艾格西？），也会如此。

有着加拉哈德代号的编辑松了松领带，微微叹了口气，两指拈过一整摞手稿——它们的重量未到却又达到沉甸甸——小心翼翼地放进棕色公文包里，就好像作者敏感脆弱的内心附在其上，而他不得不轻手轻脚去呵护。

哈利的家在郊外的居民区，一座小小的、纯白色、蜿蜒着常青藤的房子。在他回家的路上，他会有新的任务了。

 

感谢地铁，它毫无信号。

感谢守旧的英国人，即使是火车，也塞满了报纸、杂志和口袋书。

哈利热衷于，不，应当说，沉醉于在路途上阅读，那是不同于在家里在出版社里或是别的什么地方的感觉。他的做派半新半旧，入耳的耳机与音乐并不那么适合他，当一段充满暴戾的冲击性文字与优美的古典音乐合在一块，那真是糟糕透顶。

他回家需要很久，通常陪伴他的，只有手稿。新的或旧的，毛糙或锋利。

他戴上了玳瑁眼镜，从公文包里抽出几张。这个未谋面的作者像他父亲一样，乖巧地标上了页码。

 

**_ 《无题》 _ **

__

_ “ _ _ 夜晚总是令人多愁善感的。 _

_ “ _ _ 还有那些奇奇怪怪的寂静，聚集，缭绕。 _

_ “ _ _ 不及你走向远方后空屋的千分之一。” _

__

_ “我能够听见门外那棵树，每年秋季都会长出果实却看起来歪歪斜斜的那棵，在摇晃。它的生命力比我想象中要顽强，但精神上不，远走他乡的思想里它渐渐萎靡，就像我本身的生命力。 _

_ “它可能在歌唱，应和远方的泰晤士河或者莎士比亚剧场上的十四行诗；它也可能想要跳舞，谁都想要，从各种意义各种角度来说，可它的根扎得如此之深——这应该是树能够长久活下来的理由——如此蜿蜒，于是只能摇曳起瘦弱的树枝，借助风的抚慰发出沙沙的声音，好像是轮椅上的人，他举起双手，试图依靠上躯、夸张的手臂动作完成舞蹈，同时嘴里含糊不清地轻声呼喊着歌词。 _

_ “这也是我。 _

_ “像树一样，或许不仅仅是跳舞，歌唱。仅仅想要新鲜血液在血管里奔腾的那种年轻感觉。 _

_ “然后怀念着往事，因为那棵树是你种下的。” _

__

_ “ _ _ 所有事物都告诉我年轻的滋味，但我感觉我在老去。 _

_ “就像那棵你种下的树。 _

_ “我反复提及它，提及你，提醒我。一颗树，它拥有一块石头，后者卧在另一棵树遗留的树桩边。树与树桩几乎紧贴，它向它学习生命的意义；正如我在你的死亡里寻找死亡的意义。 _

_ “我们都会死在同一段历程上，像树上循环往复的新芽旧叶，最终走向同一个终点，同样的结局。” _

 

 

哈利默读道。

 


	2. Chapter 2

哈利读完了那摞手稿，它是那么厚又那么迷人，以致于哈利不休不眠地读完了它，并且极其少见地在办公室睡了一个早上。它的内容如它外表一样粗糙，毫无雕饰，字母凑得稍微紧且细长：并不难看，但似乎有些许歪扭。

他喜欢这种粗糙，单词如砂砾缓缓流过他心脏的缝隙并带来些许摩擦的痛感，这在他过去的工作里未尝遇到过。那些文字像是随手一挥的油彩，过于艳丽而略显空洞，但足够令他穿透纸面看见背后的那个人，揣测那是一个多么脆弱又坚强的生命。

在哈利·哈特前行的路程上，他偶尔也会爱屋及乌，以此次为例。

会有人喜欢这样的作品，总会有的。就像哈利。

当他最终放下手稿并为一个陌生人萌发情意之后，黎明在香烟逸散的烟雾里到来了。

 

当加里·安文在下一个星期二站在那张边角雕有出版社圆形K标志的办公桌前，朝他露出一个局促而略显神经质（其实并不特别明显）的笑容时，哈利没有任何意外。他迟早会见到他，再早一些时候，或更迟，他总会到来，像此时此刻一样视线梭巡于稿纸和哈利之间，唇线紧绷但无法掩饰他身上尚存的一丁点青涩。

“安文先生。”哈利率先说，打破了稍微有那么点儿尴尬的沉默氛围。

“艾格西。”加里·安文飞快道，“叫我艾格西。我更喜欢这个名字，哈特先生。”

“艾格西。”哈利如他所愿地说道，年长绅士用两肘撑着桌面，十指交叉放到下巴处，“我看过你的稿子，坦白说，还可以。”

“一定不如我父亲的好，对吧？”艾格西说，指尖摩挲着衣角，“我永远无法像他那样。”

“你也没必要像他那样。”

“我绝不。”年轻人断然道，“拜托你直接告诉我你们决定退回这些羊皮纸，就跟其他那些出版社最终的结果一样。不过我猜你比他们好多了，你至少会看。”

哈利这辈子（就到目前为止）没见过这么无礼的年轻人，他发誓，李·安文都要比这年轻人更懂得说话的艺术精髓。他轻而易举就蹙起眉头，少有地将情绪表露出来——看在李的份上，他认为他有义务要教教年轻人一些事情。“这个问题我们可以暂且放到一边，首先——”

“不，不，不。”艾格西粗鲁地打断道，“我知道你想说什么，如果你想，我可以摆出那种装模作样， **如果你想。** 就一个结果，好吗，哈利？就一个结果。”

“我们打算出版你的作品，加里·安文先生。”

“我就知道——等等？”

哈利微笑：“后天来将合同签一下。”

“不，你把前面那句话再说一遍？”艾格西目瞪口呆，“我希望不是我耳朵出毛病了？我把它投给好几家出版社，没人觉得它有价值。”

“我不赞同。”

“我完全不抱希望，你知道吗？顺带一说，我想见你很久了，”艾格西像是松了口气，滑坐在办公室里的沙发上，“我在一个很隐秘的地方找到了一些照片，上面有我爸，还有你，有时候还有一个光头的男人或是一些别的跟你们一类的人；我觉得是我妈把它们藏起来的，但我还是很好奇你们。”

“那是梅林。”哈利针对“光头”解释道，“李是我们共同的朋友，他偶尔喜欢拉着我们照相。但我能向你保证，你的文章过审与李没有任何关系，男孩。只跟你有关系，不过你得修改一点地方。”

“没问题，完全没问题。”艾格西摊开两手，“一切交给你们安排。”

哈利望进年轻人绿色的眼睛里。他总是喜欢看手写稿纸，因而他的办公室唯一的优势就是采光，有时候总有那么一束光就像阅读了电影剧本一样，比如此刻，它青睐了艾格西漂亮的瞳孔。

“交给 ** _我_** 安排。”

编辑不成功地复述道。

 

“艾格西。”狭窄的厨房里传来一声，直直地撞中刚巧打开家门的年轻人，“你应该再早点回来，我差点抽不出时间去接黛西。”

“好吧。”艾格西提高声调回答，绕过几个没收拾的玻璃酒瓶。看来他有第二个好消息：今天母亲米歇尔没有喝太多酒。

“明天不要随处去，我给你找了一份工作，对方负责人想先看看你。”年轻人闻到了炸洋葱圈的香味，“你听见了吗，艾格西？”

“我听见了。但我不需要。”他轻手轻脚地穿过乱糟糟的起居室，站在厨房门口，“我的稿子过审了。”

“听着，艾格西，你必须得有一份工作，黛西已经开始长大了……”

“我的稿子过审了，妈妈。”艾格西再一次提高声调宣布，“那些羊皮纸。”

米歇尔的手连带那把被抓着的锅铲像一个静止画面的重要组成部分似的。她开的火有点猛，一小颗炸好的洋葱圈在锅里蹦了蹦，接着被弹出来，擦过她裸露的手臂。被瞬间烫了一下的米歇尔后知后觉地回过神来，关上了火。

“你说？”她半信半疑地反问。

“我的，稿子，过审了。”艾格西这次一个个音节重重地、大声地第三次宣布道。

他母亲头一次在清醒情况下将锅铲飞手扔回了锅里，有几个可怜的洋葱圈被迫飞了出去。她抬头看着比自己已经要高的孩子，就好像她第一次意识到这个绿眼睛男孩已经长大。她怔住了，似乎回忆起一些别的存在。

艾格西瞧着她，突然爆发出笑声，他疯了一样倒在母亲身上，倚靠母亲作为支点，笑得上气不接下气，甚至有几滴眼泪聚在了眼角。

“是真的、真的，妈妈……”他最后沙哑着嗓音重复道，“他们还预支了一部分钱，足够我们这两个月的开销了。我不再需要一些无聊的散工了。”

“我亲爱的儿子，我的宝贝，”米歇尔被传染了激动，她睁大了她布满血丝的双眼，正如当年看见艾格西那个该死的混球继父死在车轮底下那一刻。她得到的或许是解放。“我真为你骄傲，你父亲，”她哽咽了一下，“他一定很高兴。哪家出版社？”

“这是个秘密，妈妈。”艾格西竖起一根手指压在唇上，“我跟爸爸完全不一样。”

“我希望你比他要好，艾格西。”米歇尔盯着他的脸，“别再相信你爸爸以前的那些‘辉煌’，答应我，亲爱的。”

艾格西又笑了起来，他双臂环抱母亲，将她用力地揽进自己的胸膛。视线微微扫过厨房窗外那棵无名树，一颗不那么老的树，作为绿化，是李亲手种下的。

他们在这居住很久了，从第一任房东，到第二任房东，再到自己拥有了这破破小小的屋子。

“一切都会好起来的，妈妈。”

 

黛西可能是被她哥哥神经质的大笑吵醒的。安文家的住房面积不大，隔音效果也并不优秀。她就睡在母亲房间与哥哥房间之中开辟出来的一块小天地。在读五年级的小女孩很少能有午睡时间，在下午回家后，她会睡上那么一会儿。

艾格西进来的时候，被子边沿冒出一丛柔软的金发。

“黛西？”她哥哥轻声呼唤她，“吵醒你了吗，宝贝？”

她把被子往下拉了拉，默读他垮下的嘴角，绿色眼睛朝他眨了眨：“妈妈跟你讲了笑话吗，艾格西？我很久没听见你笑了。”

“差不多。”艾格西低头亲吻她的额头，将她搂在臂弯里，“再睡会儿。”

“你累了吗？”

年轻人闭上眼睛，安抚性地抚弄她的头发：“睡吧。”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

将妻子带去见哈利，在一家档次不高不低的餐馆里共进晚餐。艾格西的父亲当年是这样做的，年轻人本可以遵循同样的路，但他试图挣脱父亲降落在他身上的桎梏，不论是那条显而易见的主道，或是一些小小的细节，哪怕它们毫无紧要。

一开始，这很顺利，一切都按照艾格西想要的方向发展。

他的一些精短的文章被哈利挑选出来，仅仅做了少许修改，便放在金士曼旗下的部分报刊上刊载。哈利毫不意外且可以说非常骄傲地预见到了，加里·安文这个名字静悄悄地流入了他们所盼望的那个世界，并犹如向上不断盘旋的藤蔓一般，它如此鲜明，正如往对应的受众群这片静潭里投出的一块卵石。

远远不够。不过是比李·安文要多了些许名气，年轻人的母亲甚至对此仍然一无所知。

“远远不够，我亲爱的作家先生。”哈利微笑道。

于是他们出版了一本个体书，堂而皇之地让它占据了所有角落。即使它同样只经修饰，并未完全打磨。

它暂时足够。

 

“简直美妙。”艾格西站在哈利办公室窗边，瞧着外面熙攘的人群；他咧开他的嘴笑得不顾形象，但看起来没那么傻，“写作是一个人的事情，那些文字、那些辞藻，或者仅仅是那些角色的名字，都是自己的，不论重复与否。你可以完全不在乎外界，只需要将想到的一切宣泄进去。然后你成功或失败。而前者……”

他深深地呼吸一口气，扭过头来望着哈利，明亮的双眼让编辑觉得自己似乎读懂了橱窗里那些昂贵宝石价值的意义。

“而前者太令人酣畅淋漓。比你在愤怒之后大喊大叫自暴自弃更加棒。”他宛如演说家似的大幅度地晃动他的双臂，像是要征服哈利，要让哈利同意 **他说的每一个字** ，“你写的东西曾经被人反复认为是垃圾——垃圾！——可它们现在被油墨鼓捣着展现给世界，有很多人叫好，”他比划着，“很多人喜欢，就算有批评，那也不足为奇。”

“你是块令人惊叹的璞玉。”哈利轻声赞赏道。是个天才，与你父亲不一样的天才，哈利这么想。

艾格西可能有，也可能没有在意他说的那么一句简短的赞美。他漂亮的眼睛直视哈利软化下来的面部（想想他当初是个看起来多么容易暴躁而毫无耐心的编辑，他是在纵容这个年轻人。这有点过了。梅林偶尔这么评价说），哈利能看见他纤长的眼睫投下的那片暗影，如他文字中蕴含的那股力量，它使他显得愈发难以捉摸。

他仍然在高声谈论作为胜利者的喜悦，对于一个年轻人来说他大概是狂妄，但他狂妄得那么精妙绝伦，你在听他歌唱他的功勋，却不令人反感。哈利确信自己可以这么形容这种感觉：仿佛在波德莱尔的《恶之花》寻找到圣洁，寻找到星光。

**_你看那微笑，性感而优雅，露出那自负的迷醉。_ **

赞美波德莱尔，赞美艾格西，上帝啊，他连错误的词句都能断章取义来称颂他的年轻人。

“你毫不掩饰你对我的喜爱，啊哈，哈利？”艾格西总是这样，轻佻地戳破哈利的自制，用他迷人的笑脸加深哈利对他的喜爱，“正像他们对我的喜爱，但你的，要更纯粹得多。”

“淘气，艾格西。”哈利平静地回应道，“这会引来别人的反感。”

“需要在乎吗？流水的过客！我们为什么要在乎过客呢？而且是这样的一群人，无论他们过去与现在以及未来如何想，我都走在他们前方，此时此刻，每时每刻，”年轻人继续为他的成功加以赘述，“他们曾经抛弃我、埋汰我、嘲笑我，但时间总能验证事实。”

他双手撑在哈利的办公桌上，微微俯身，凑近了他的编辑。

**“他们将永远无法摆脱前方我留下来的阴影。”**

“狂妄自大。”哈利听着没有多大触动似的评价说，但他上翘的嘴角暴露了他，“听着，艾格西，我们将要开始全面修改你真正要完成的那部作品。”

艾格西突然之间闭上他的嘴，他不确定地看了看那些已经送印的文稿，又抿紧嘴唇，望向角落柜子里那一份十字束结的稿子。它们边角卷起、发皱，有许多撕破的地方与粘合的痕迹，或许已经落了一点点的尘土。

“我们？”

“我们。我不否认对你的喜爱，但我必须纠正一点：写作可能是一个人的事情，不过你的作品从来不是一个人完成的，不说出版社，还有读者。”哈利平平淡淡地似乎在谈论今天伦敦的天气；无雨天晴，完美的启程日，“不要被小小的好开端冲昏头脑。”

年轻人神经质地点点头又摇摇头，笑容介乎嘲讽与遗世清醒之间：“你说得对，亲爱的。”

哈利没有纠正他的称呼：“准备好真正挑战成功了吗？”

“当然，当然。”

艾格西向后抬起身体，把自己摔入会客软椅里。

“在我发现父亲手稿那一刻，我已经准备好了。”

 

两下轻响，一声重音。

“有时我希望你会这么有礼地出现在我面前。”哈利状似抱怨地说，艾格西朝他眨眨眼，“请进。”

“我觉得你会把这里占据为自己的猫窝，艾格西。”

梅林漫不经心地看了看年轻人，将一杯哈利每周四都要喝的马提尼放在桌面上。哈利认为星期四是一个不上不下、略显尴尬的日子，而一杯酒精能让他在这一天好过点儿，大脑灵光点儿。有时这是梅林调制的，有时是兰斯洛特负责，但更多时候是崔斯坦，一位本名洛克珊·莫顿的年轻小姐，她在这一方面颇有天赋。

“我想把你们都据为己有。”艾格西说。

“这一招只对某些人有用，安文先生。”梅林偏头慷慨地给了他一道目光，“加拉哈德，你要将下个月的私人时程交来了，资源部要做新的表。”

“不用。我跟艾格西要修改一本书，大概会很久，工作比私人时间重要点。尽可能安排得不那么紧凑。”

梅林挑挑眉毛：“难得。那么艾格西的私人时间？”

“我不是编辑，梅林。”年轻人提醒道。

“你占有了我们最重要的编辑先生，不得不把你规划进来。”绅士颇为嫌弃地解释道，“我认为你最好跟安文女士协商，她的好儿子要变成一个彻头彻尾的工作狂。虽然不一定是自愿的。”

“你倒是提醒我了。”哈利的食指一下又一下敲着玻璃酒杯的杯身，“找一个空闲的时间，我们必须见见米歇尔。”

“即使她会朝你咆哮？”

“即使她会。”

 

计划没能正常实现。

那摞稿纸宛若一只缠人的木精灵，扑闪它薄如纱的双翼绕着哈利和艾格西打转，翻飞、嚎叫、催促，让他们陪它玩闹，无法离开它。在开头的半年里，他们只改了一章，遑论抽出时间去找艾格西的母亲。

 “一个爱情故事？”他用红铅笔在标题一侧划下一个大大的叉。

“是的，很显然。” 艾格西来回踱步，双手激烈地做着动作，背诵他滚瓜烂熟的文字，“‘……那些鲜切花馥郁的气息充盈他的周遭……’”

“不仅仅是一个爱情。”哈利高声压制他，“还有更多，你要描述的很复杂。”

“我猜是这样！”年轻人快速回击，“仇恨。阶层仇恨！”

“你根本没表述多少，你必须想清楚你最主要的几种情绪！这是你的作品。”

“见鬼，操你。”

“艾格西！”

“当然还是爱情！或许！——‘客人走了一对又来一双’……”

“我对此抱质疑态度，客人为什么一定是成双成对？”

“那是一家浪漫的——”

“不能说服我！”

……

“第七段，‘她红润的面颊’——”

“那段对所有外貌的形容都毫无必要，加里·安文先生。”

“这是塔利亚（那本该死的书的女主角）最重要最详细的一段外貌描述，她需要这段！”

“太累赘了！”

他们对台斗争，而时间在争执与妥协中暗自发笑。越拖越久的东西不如美酒，它会发臭变质直至彻彻底底腐烂，一些感情如此，黑暗里衍生的更是。哈利灵敏的嗅觉失效了，没能闻到那股让人胃酸翻滚的朽败气味。

所以哈利在某一天，艾格西碰巧没来干活的假期里——他比哈利还要沉醉于工作，他简直是病入膏肓——打开他的办公室门，看见那头比艾格西要浅淡些许的金发，他无法否定，自己确确实实被吓到了。

“你好啊，哈利·哈特先生。”

米歇尔一边慢慢地回过身来，一边说。


	4. Chapter 4

“你很久没来接我了。”

她睁大眼睛说，艾格西能瞧见她微微上翘的眼睫末梢点缀着一颗极其细微的落雪，那巧妙地昭示了冬天的到来。放学前不久下了一场绵绵细雨，温度又低了些，将孩子的脸抹出一片晕红。

“妈妈也不高兴，我们都想看见艾格西。”她又说，“你不喜欢我们了吗？”

“没这回事儿，宝贝。”他将她抱起来，让她坐在臂弯上，温暖的吻覆盖在额头中间，“我有些事情要做。”

“可不妨碍你回家呀。”

“时间不多了。”

艾格西呼出的热气洒在稚嫩的脸庞上，他朝着她弯了弯眼角，伸手绕到她背后轻轻搂住腰：“我爱你和妈妈，胜过任何事情，所以有些事儿我得去做。”

黛西有些迷茫，她还不太能理解他所说的。

“你要吃百果派吗？”        

年轻人又轻飘飘地问。

 

“午安……”哈利回过神来，迟疑了半秒，“安文夫人。”

米歇尔站在他的办公桌面前，衣着朴素整洁，手脚看起来略有拘束，面部表情却极为平淡。那不像她，哈利想，她应当大骂自己，因为他非常清楚她有多么痛恨他：是他给了李虚无缥缈的成名梦，让李沉迷在写作里，而事实上，她丈夫可以说是一事无成，手稿发黄、封尘，而后悄悄离世。她应当痛恨哈利·哈特，这个衣装革履的、颇为出名的、看似傲慢的编辑，夺去了她丈夫最有意义的几年，现在又来抢夺她的儿子。

哈利为自己的想法震颤了一下，他一时不知应该如何与米歇尔打交道。他向来我行我素，应变反应一流，甚至可以说有那么些油嘴滑舌，但放在米歇尔·安文（她的名字仍然如此，艾格西告诉过他，在继父死于车祸后米歇尔又将名字改了回来）身上，这一切都显得那么无力，掉在他脚下，被鞋底碾压成泥。他面无表情地正视着米歇尔，在双方相顾无言大约有半分钟之后，终于率先打破了僵持。

“艾格西今天不会来。”他平静地宣告道。

米歇尔点了点头：“我知道。”

“要不要考虑找个地方？我相信你有很多话想要说，换一个环境比较合适。办公室太乱了。”他指的是地上那些散乱的稿纸和放着各式物品的纸箱，大多是属于艾格西的，稿纸全部归属年轻人，“你来选择地方，安文夫人。”

“谢谢你。”米歇尔说，听起来冷淡不堪。

一张名片离开了她破旧的皮包，滑进哈利的掌心。他匆匆扫过一眼，那是一家小有名气的独立咖啡馆，开在东伦敦，离出版社有些遥远。他庆幸自己今天是开车来这儿的，不至于需要他和米歇尔尴尬地搭乘公共交通工具，而那期间可能会就这么争执起来。

他不喜欢这样令人丢脸的场面，出于贵族血液里流淌的一点情绪。

 

“今天吃炸鱼怎么样，亲爱的？”艾格西抓着锅铲回过身瞧在饭桌旁边玩积木的小姑娘，她将刚才回来路上买的百果派放到了一边，试图伸直手，将一个三角块放在她亲手筑造的杂乱又过高的城堡顶上，“再来些烤土豆片？还有奶酪片。”

黛西捏着她的三角块左右晃了一下，抬头朝他露出笑容：“妈妈呢？”

“她今天要出去。”艾格西说，这正是他今天休假的原因之一，他一刻都不愿离开自己的稿子，但米歇尔希望他照顾一下妹妹。只要她希望，他就会做，在这些简单的事情上。他也有相当长一段时间没好好陪伴过家人了。“你知道妈妈把奶酪放哪吗？”

他妹妹指了指冰箱面上贴着的黄色便条。它被窗隙间透来的微风一下又一下掀动着，看起来随时都将脱离冰箱贴的桎梏。

**【奶酪片在碗柜旁边，我觉得你可能会用到。用不到将它放进冰箱里。冰箱里还有冷冻披萨。——米歇尔】**

艾格西将便条撕下来贴到客厅立柜上挂着的本子里，返回厨房的时候他看了眼窗外的树，它荒芜已有一半，余下些残破黯淡的叶片摇摇欲坠。它似乎弯折了点儿，像一位老人腰背佝偻，他揣测它是不是得了什么病，像李那样。而明明对于一棵树来说它还年轻得很——它被李种下，也被艾格西在它受灾后亲手扶起，顽强不折。年轻人绿色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着它，似乎那上面附着李的灵魂，会飘出来，为他骄傲。

“妈妈说它病了。”黛西柔软的声音在他身后响起，头一次他觉得这有一丁点尖利，“她放任（这个词她还不是说得很好，于她而言这还太高深了）它生长。”

“会找到办法的。”艾格西笃定道，紧紧盯着那棵树，一片较为鲜艳的叶子忽然逃离了枝头，飘开了，“会有的。”

小女孩只是茫然地望了望他，注意力又回到缤纷积木上。

艾格西将奶酪片端到切菜板旁，从篮子里取出几个土豆，熟练地削去皮。他将它们摆进一个盘子里，多余的一块扫入了垃圾桶。垃圾桶几乎是空的，几乎，因为累赘压在了一张卡片上。这不该放在同一个垃圾袋里的，艾格西想，弯下腰去捡拾。

于是他僵硬地卡在了那么个弯折的角度上，胃酸上泛，迫近着他的心脏。

 

“第几次了？”米歇尔搅拌着意式咖啡，她喜欢这家店，在这谈话令她感到安心，“你夺走了我的丈夫，现在是我的儿子。麦克斯·珀金斯先生，还是哈利·哈特先生？”

哈利撕开糖包的动作顿住：“我并不是，除了工作外，我与珀金斯先生完全不一样，安文夫人。我想我并没有夺走谁，是艾格西将稿投过来出版社的。”

“他们这么叫你。”女士说，眯着眼睛看他，“我不知道那是谁，也不想知道。现在艾格西已经出名了，他很少，非常少回家。我和黛西都想看见他，但是毫无办法。”

“您应该跟艾格西谈谈。”哈利真心实意地建议道，“但近段时间他有一本书要修改、编辑，确实要耗去很多时间。”

“不需要。”斩钉截铁，“他已经得到了他父亲想要的辉煌——尽管我曾希望他永远不会去奢求那样的东西——该休息了。他现在要什么有什么，知名到连我不太看书的人，都被迫得知他和我 **最痛恨的出版社** 纠缠在一起，”米歇尔用力地说，似乎希望每一个字母都能化为子弹或利刃，将哈利击打到遍体鳞伤，“我只能看着事态发展，却什么都做不了。”

哈利沉默下来，米歇尔一只手捏着桌子边沿，青筋凸起。

“你该让他休息。”

寂静蔓延在两人之间，混入了咖啡馆新潮的背景乐。

“他之前的作品都不能说是代表作。我很遗憾您如此讨厌我们出版社，但选择，是艾格西作出的。”哈利过了一会儿说，“他没有辉煌，他需要现在这本书。我坚信这本书会为他带来更多的喝彩，那才配得上他，现在不过是小打小闹。”

“还有多久？”

哈利怔了一下：“抱歉？”

“这本书出来，还有多久？”

“大概半年到一年。”

米歇尔用目光描摹着他的五官，咖啡还烫得吓人。

“他需要什么，他很清楚，我也很清楚。”他说，“您也一样。”

“加里·安文二十八岁了。”

男人的指尖轻轻摩挲咖啡匙的顶端，一缕褐色卷发垂在眼角，并不在意女士突如其来的直呼全名，即使那刺耳无比。“他二十八岁了，出色，美丽，聪慧，独一无二。”他低声赞扬道，全然未发现自己语调里的宠爱。

“你喜爱他。”

“所有与他合作的人都会喜爱他。”哈利仿佛沉醉其中，“他是缪斯。”

米歇尔露出一个不可名状的表情：“我想是的，就像反过来一样。但重点是他二十八岁了。”

哈利的眼神倏地锐利起来。

“他没有那么多时间等待。”她平淡道，“一夜成名最适合他，日积月累不行。”

“他需要沉淀，太年轻了，难免心浮气躁。”

“他等不起！”米歇尔突然抬高声调，“他常常说就像麦克斯·珀金斯先生的故事一部分，你和他，你如此喜爱他，反之他也是，但这都不重要。（她垮下脸尖声说，语言无次序）这都不重要，我不知道那是什么意思，我就知道我的儿子，我的艾格西，他需要休息，要么一夜成名，要么放弃这一切！他——”

“安文夫人！”

米歇尔被这一声低吼吓了一跳，她不由自主地瑟缩了一下，前夫家暴留下的阴影仍难散去。她皱着脸转过头，瞧着窗外时尚男女来来去去，肩部僵直。

哈利察觉到自己失态，对此他无法不感到惊讶：“我不明白。”

女士这一次放弃了锋利，她叹了口气，渐渐被一道阴影覆盖。

“因为树病了。”

 

艾格西的左手按在了她肩上。

 


	5. Chapter 5

荧幕上的奥黛丽·赫本在楼梯旁侧唱出“我能整夜跳舞”时，哈利的左手与艾格西的右手握在了一起。年轻人的手汗津津的，似乎手刚刚浸泡在了热水里好一会儿，粘腻感传到年长者掌心，后者呼吸一窒，十指间又紧扣了几分。无法说清楚是谁先在黑暗里将手指一点点挪向另一方的，当他们意识到经典爱情电影与自身之间的关系是如此相似后，双手已经紧紧相握。

哈利有些绝望地发现他无法掌控自己的思绪，它飘飘忽忽地落在手间汗液上，随而他想起了艾格西的身体。在光线透过纱帘、半明半暗的房间里，在狭小得难以放干净衣服的卫生间外，艾格西习惯于先将衣服褪光，唯剩内裤包着浑圆的臀部，再赤足踏入洗漱的区域。哈利常常假装自己是在看带回来的稿子，而非用难以言喻的深沉视线抚慰年轻人的腰肢，尽管他永远能够将欲望强压下去。了不起啊，哈利·哈特。

他们改稿的时候不分白天黑夜，哈利思虑过后在出版社附近的公寓临时租了一个小房间——一张床，一张长沙发，一张书桌，和他们各自带来的箱子，放了一些换洗衣物；一个阳台，一个卫生间——他们没有选择错开休息时间，年长者选择了沙发。修稿不比其他工作，作者与编辑同步才是最好的工作状态。哈利没有任何办法。

臀部。他难以自制地想，甚至可以为此从喉头挤出一声轻喘。哈利回想起艾格西从卫生间里走出来时身上的水珠，像一个标准场景，珠子汇成细细的水流，顺着线条柔和的腹肌滑向人鱼线，渗进腰上的浴巾里。哈利想象那条浴巾散开，重重坠落地上，在艾格西脚边堆成一坨，而粘腻的——应该沾满了奇怪液体，粘而滑——手指会大力地紧抓年轻而白皙的温软躯体，直至上面留有深色指痕，直到粗糙手指一根一根放进柔软的入口。他很可能会吮吻那上面的痣：他敢用一百镑来赌那些迷人的小黑点一定毫不知耻地蔓延到了臀上。

“哈利？”年轻人清亮的声音响起，带着一点困惑，私人影厅里只有他们两位观众——像一根针戳破了寂静的气球，“你听见我的问题了吗？”

哦，操他妈的。哈利·变态·哈特终于惊觉自己在脑海演练了一些过于不可描述的事情，而对象是他正在负责的作者，他甚至不太清楚对方的性向。燥热攀爬上他的面庞，哈利认为自己将要完蛋了，在终将避无可避的爱情里。“可能是爱情。”他轻轻哼了一声。

“哈利。”年轻人悄悄接道，漫不经心地斥责他的不专心，“你在走神。”

艾格西仍然专注——看起来，哈利在昏暗中佯装自然地望了他一眼，表情不算清晰，大概毫无异样——看着荧幕上歌唱的赫本。偶尔一抹亮光掠过艾格西偶然滚动的喉结。多么性感，哈利眯起眼。

“我们之间是不是很像老电影？”

年轻作家突然轻声问道。

                                                      

哈利本以为艾格西是非常新潮的人，就像时下的那些年轻人，关注时尚，有自己偏好的潮流圈子。艾格西有自己的审美观，是哈利不太能理解的、别人称之为酷的那种，（这或许就是新潮，哈利不太懂，真的，看看他满衣柜的定制西装）比如说阿迪达斯的黑白翅膀鞋、黑底黄色块状花纹的外套，又比如说那顶用亮片拼出“哈特”和公鹿角的帽子。哈利唯一理解的大概只有年轻人手腕上那条银白色卡地亚手链：毫无疑问他们付的稿费非常优厚。

在艾格西放松下来并揽住哈利的肩膀提出建议之前，至少哈利是这么以为的。

“妈妈。”艾格西说，含着丝毫愠怒。

“安文夫人给了我一些想法，我们就部分问题稍微聊了几句。”哈利抬起头看着男孩，阳光令他的金发熠熠生辉，他缓慢地眨了眨眼，毫不掩饰自己的惊讶，“很巧，艾格西。”

“是啊，很巧。”他开始不打算掩盖火气，“我在厨房找到了金士曼出版社的名片，妈妈，虽然它身处险境，但它依然非常、非常显眼。不用担心，我拜托休假的洛克希去照看黛西了，她今天正好在这附近。”

米歇尔仅仅是保持着僵直的姿势，瞪大她的眼睛，微有惊恐地望着他搭在自己肩上的那只手。她的嘴角随之轻轻抽动，眼皮颤了颤便半垂下去，几根金发不合时宜地晃了下来。她选择了一言不发。

“艾格西。”哈利斥道。

“我满意现在的一切，但还不够，妈妈。你不需要管这些事情——”

“艾格西！”哈利抬高了声调，提醒年轻人那是他母亲。

“我已经二十八岁了，你一定告诉了哈利这一点。”艾格西一字一句刻板地迸出来，“就是因为我已经二十八岁，我才更清楚我应该摘哪一个苹果，不是最红最大的那个，也不是踩着椅子够到就行的那堆。”

“我认为你该休息，作为你的母亲我再了解不过。”米歇尔露出被冒犯的表情，这让男孩显而易见地瑟缩了一下，“我是这么跟哈特先生说过，但我也告诉过你 **不要再追求你父亲奢望的那些辉煌** 。你已经得到了！比李得到的更多！够了！你应该多陪一下黛西，她可能永远不会再记得你。”

作为局外人的哈利敏锐地捕捉到米歇尔言辞中的警告，又或者说是别的，即使他听得一头雾水。她用词大约是越界的，越过那条提醒与伤害之间的不明确界限，他瞧见艾格西脸上也闪过一分受伤。他们不是那种常常吵架的母子，双方都颇有点束手无策之意，哈利理智地带着椅子退开一步，他没什么可说的，除了作为长辈去点出年轻人的不对。

米歇尔瞳孔微微收缩，她拂开儿子的手，站了起来，更多的旁人目光被吸引而来：“已经够了，你做得很好了，艾格西。不是每一个天才都要出名的。”

她起码承认了一点。

“远远不及。”作家倔强地回应，“那不是奢望，那是触手可及的目标，我只需要再走多那么——”

女士打断了他：“宝贝儿，我可能会忘记你的模样。”

“妈妈……”艾格西先是发怔了一会儿，然后再次将手搭在女士肩上，“你知道树病了之后会怎么样吗？”

他母亲张了张嘴，眼角慢慢地染上了一抹淡，喉头发紧而一时难以回答。可他的编辑完美地切入对话。

“叶落。”

 

“你总是能给我惊喜。”哈利浅淡地微笑，装作不在意男孩用指尖轻轻摩挲自己的手背，瘙痒的感觉小心翼翼地陷入皮肤，“我想是的，除了是你先找到我这点之外。”

艾格西侧过头来，与哈利挨得极近，他随男人一起笑，发丝擦过后者的面庞。哈利又一次不受控制地把注意力全然倾注于男孩身上，午后与米歇尔分别之后，艾格西像要确认何物似的在某一拐角紧紧抱住哈利。男人将下巴压在他头上，金发柔软得不可思议。

母子之间的谈话以米歇尔的妥协告终，她悲悯的眼神长久刻在男孩背后，仿佛他即将彻底离开她，永不再见。

哈利风度地付了两人的咖啡费用，他对刚刚过去的谈话充满了不符合年龄的好奇。正如他曾经宣告的， **“我将我的每一位合作作者都当成一本书，我阅读他们，了解他们，为他们自我衍生的作品修饰、包装，并保守我所知的关于他们自己的一切”** ，哪怕只是尝到故事外的糖衣又或涩皮，都远远精彩过他们文字作品本身。人才是活着的那个，文作与执笔者从来就不是如出一辙。可他尚未读到艾格西，因而他的好奇心渐趋膨胀。他试图去翻阅男孩，通过日常一场睡前谈话或餐后闲聊，但书封上的系带与锁阻碍了步伐。男孩只吝啬地予他浅尝一页目录与书中所摘下的只言片语的资格，再无更多，而他只好眼睁睁地看书页日渐增加，却无法窥得全貌。

这一次他看着男孩淡粉色的嘴唇，以为自己得到了锁匙。

“艾格西。”他开口道。

“我带你去一个地方。”男孩看着伦敦街道上驶过的车辆，绿色眼睛失去了焦点。

所以哈利 **本以为** 艾格西是一个新潮者，本以为男孩不屑于在私人影院里放一部成为过去时太久的爱情老片。他面对荧幕时，还猜测那上面会投映出007系列还是超级英雄。“我很喜欢这部片子，虽然还不能把台词倒背如流。”艾格西说这句话的时候眼睛里盛满星海，男人暗自赞叹。

“我觉得这是相互的。”艾格西看着他，“惊喜，我从你这已经获取了很多。”

“举个例子？”

“啊……举个例子。你内裤上的名字，我真不敢相信我的编辑先生，那个冷静自持的哈利·哈特会骚包到将自己名字用花体字绣到内裤上。而且是丝绸制的。”

“事实上，那是因为出版社的编辑们基本都在同一家裁缝店定衣服，风格也差不了很多，裁缝们需要区分。”

“包括内裤？你的可能要大一点吧。”

哈利为这句话显出一点窘迫：“哦，艾格西，不是只有我……”

“但依然是令你镇定自如的资本之一？”艾格西又凑近了几分，温热的呼吸扑到哈利面上，“还有，我可没想到梅林询问你对我衣着方面的想法时你会给了个肯定态度。”

“……我们可以适时地承认一部分不太符合我们风格的东西，只要它不是什么严重的坏毛病。”哈利的五脏六腑躁动不安，他盯着年轻人高挺的鼻梁，余光舔舐让人蠢蠢欲动的嘴唇，“就像我没想到你还会喜欢这些老旧事物。”

“我喜欢的老玩意儿很多，有的我甚至要深深着迷。”艾格西的双眼明亮，剩下了哈利一个人的身影，“在我们合作的时候我会展现给你看的，如你所愿那样。”

“如我所愿。”哈利随波逐流，“我想阅读你，亲爱的，就像我说过的。”

“ **亲爱的。** ”男孩用一种令人倾倒的蛊惑口吻复述道。

他们在女王赞美杜利特尔小姐的那几秒里迅速将自己融化在一个将会漫长而潮湿的接吻里。

 


	6. Chapter 6

艾格西站在那儿，西装革履，与周围格格不入。他的邻居从窗口里抛出视线，悄悄打量他。这些目光太过于专注，以至于他微微皱眉。  
一点声音从他记忆里冲出来。  
“你吻起来像糖，柔软甜腻，”沉稳的声音如流开的醇厚酒液，慢慢渗到男孩心尖上，悬成一把剑，“它能融入到所有地方。”  
额头掉落的一缕卷发轻轻扫过鼻梁，蹭着脸颊。  
“我本想用别的说法告诉你，比如你像破茧的蝶，魅力非凡，是我见过最为吸引人的（Interesting），但我认为那也许更适合形容你的事业，你的作品，你绝妙的文字。都没什么意义……而经典总是老套的，可实用。”那把剑小心翼翼地往下方挪移，它锋利，刃上泛起冷冽的光，“我爱你。”  
他看见哈利的眼睛在吧台有限的一点白光照射下晦暗不明，对方微微笑起来，仿佛刚刚那些深情有力的字眼讲述的是今天的威士忌如何。哈利在凝视他，爱意从未像此刻一样明显地满溢他的双眼，浓郁如糖浆。绅士在等一个答案，目光游走过男孩柔软的嘴唇，他需要，但他永远不知道艾格西究竟在想什么。  
他们两天前的唇齿相接历历在目，触感还浮于表面。哈利给了他们一个星期的时间，艾格西的身体轻微僵了一下。他看似漫不经心地用饮料长勺在橙汁里转了两圈，耸耸肩：“我以为你会更沉稳一点。”  
“深思熟虑。”  
“时间不够。我必须，”男孩面无表情地说，“我必须承认我喜欢你，哈利。”  
编辑耐心地等着他。  
“但仅仅是喜欢，这跟你的付出并不对等，亲爱的，所以我也必须承认，”艾格西双手离开玻璃杯，即使是一个喧嚷的乡村酒吧，喝果汁似乎也不属于符合氛围的事情之一，“是的，我会拒绝你。”  
他眨眨眼，向哈利展现他们之间所适合的最美好的笑容：“我不会再冲动啦，”他说的是那个吻，“我时间不够了，现在我得上台，哈利，为我骄傲。”  
时间。那时候哈利瞧着他往舞台走，这么想，去他妈的时间，我都活了五十多年了。  
可哈利·哈特是个绅士，艾格西拒绝掉他活了五十余年来第一次求爱，而他报以一笑，就风度翩翩地退回到最初不越矩的位置上，继续全心全意地修改他们已经修了一年多的作品。当然也不会再有亲吻。  
当最后一章的间隔页在面前又一次暴露开来，艾格西越过小半张桌子，轻轻捏住哈利戴着金戒的尾指。那是金士曼的戒指，谁都会有，但哈利那一枚刻上了“艾格西”。哈利的笔尖在间隔页上晕染一片深深浅浅的红，他抬头看着男孩近在咫尺的脸。男孩总是如此，而前者并不阻止他可能越礼的举止，甚至为此心安理得。  
“给这章一个名字。”男孩低声说，“《无题》。”  
哈利望进一片生机勃勃的碧绿里，它还夹杂着些许灰色，有时候光线能令其显现独特的铁蓝：“‘我们都会死在同一段历程上，像树上循环往复的新芽旧叶，最终走向同一个终点，同样的结局。’”这句话取自于哈利看的第一篇加里·艾格西·安文的作品，《无题》。它从未被发表，即使最初作为一个独立个体出现。独一无二，瑕不掩瑜，哈利想，然后又在艾格西递给他的新手稿里找到它。  
“是啊，你记得他。”艾格西退后，笑容忽然柔软脆弱；哈利则捕捉到那个代词。“那有关我和……李，还有一些别的。这章是唯一在我们开始修改手稿、发表它们之后才创作的，《无题》很适合在这儿出现。”  
编辑先生的红笔在章节数下方徐徐扫过，望着艾格西缩回原位：“艾格西，这会是你目前为止最出彩的作品。”  
“这会是我最出彩的作品。”作家缓缓吐出口气，“这个世上没有人能比加里·安文更相信我。”  
哈利笔尖一顿：“也许应该加上加里·安文的编辑。”  
作家盯着桌上的镇纸没说话，肩膀微微下垮。  
“它真的很好，当我们修完这一章就可以开始准备它的名字了。你还没给它取名。”哈利说，“我有预感，这次销量会很惊人，称得上我所接触过的前三。”  
“销量只是一个数字，哈利，一个数字而已，让你我都无比高兴，还有带来金钱。”艾格西双手撑着下巴，趴在办公桌一角看编辑先生在他的稿纸上涂涂改改。  
“那是我们想要的之一。”哈利描摹他那些还没藏起来的小小情绪，有意调侃，“想被读者们都喜爱到心尖上吗？”  
“不知道。”男孩坦然，“反正销量并不代表我有多吸引人。他们只是喜欢我，或者只是喜欢那些我们都知道其实它不太入流、配不上这些称号的书。只是喜欢，并不算得上爱，都是假的。”  
那太入流了，宝贝儿。年长男人盯着他，他侧过头，阳光不偏不倚地在他半边脸上落下：“都是假的，没人爱我。”  
“真的？”哈利放慢了涂改的速度。  
“假的。”  
或许有三十秒，作家狡黠一笑，反口肆意打碎了自己的答案。  
“真的。因为即使有，也不会落到我身上，太远，太慢，它来的时候，晚了。”  
“假的，亲爱的。”编辑头也不抬道。  
“你说是就是。”  
被太阳拥抱的猫眯起眼：“但是晚啦，我又准备老一岁了。”

回忆散成尘埃。  
自哈利的求爱无疾而终之后，他们又改了近一年的稿子。  
二十九岁的艾格西站在熟悉的小楼房前，他的母亲此时也许正在哄着可爱的黛西宝贝去睡午觉，也许仍在为小宝贝做她最喜欢的巧克力焦糖曲奇，以做午饭后的甜食。他看着门口，将哈利从自己脑海里挥之而去。他决定与家人度过接下来一周，而哈利将会忙得晕头转向。  
两个小时前他穿着自己第一套西装，哈利坐在他身边，安抚性地握住他的手，结束了金士曼的新书发布会。  
两个小时后新书将赴往各大线上线下销售点。

“你想给它取什么名字？”  
“《木环》。”


	7. Chapter 7

时针针尖摇摇晃晃摆过钟盘正上方，它身形扭曲，不明不暗里看起来像蠕动的虫子慢悠悠地爬向数字。哈利的电话随着另一只鸟屋钟叫起来时艾格西正垂下眼睛看他憔悴的母亲，他们刚刚争吵过，青年抑制着一些翻滚的火气，无言地凝视米歇尔：他们关注的重点从来不在一条线上，他要的是那一身辉煌名声，而米歇尔要的是一个与她丈夫（即使李·安文并没能做到名扬四海）不一样的孩子，写作不是一切，陪伴她们才是。

艾格西感到喉头涌起一丝腥甜，他难捱地将味儿吞咽下去，米歇尔的目不转睛在他吞唾沫的瞬间破了，缓慢地眨了眨眼。相顾无话，深夜一室寂静，半晌小提琴的声音却不合时宜地划开这层薄薄的寒冰，回荡在起居室里。

“已经很好了，妈妈。”艾格西放轻声音道，口吻里掺杂着几分安慰，跟铃声绕在一块儿，“除了黛西，我无憾了。你看这就是爸爸想要的，也是我想要的。”

米歇尔嘴唇轻微颤抖，她略长的指甲用力擦过沙发表面，留下一道印痕。

“我得接这个电话。晚安，妈妈。”

女人梗着脖子，张口却又随即闭上。她紧张地用手指一下下敲着马克杯杯身，顿几秒又张嘴道：“……晚安。”

敲击的细碎声响一直持续到艾格西快步躲回自己小小的房间，小心翼翼将门关上之后。他紧握手机的左手手心沁出一点汗，在金属外壳上沾了点汗渍，响铃接近尾声：“哈利？”

“希望我没打扰到你，亲爱的艾格西。”编辑温吞道，“听着你像是刚听见来电。”

“没有。”艾格西轻喘一声，缩到窗边，他养的那盆小小的多肉植物静静蹲在那儿，“我刚刚……在跟妈妈聊天。”

“我以为安文夫人这个时候应该睡了。”哈利笑了一声，柔和的嗓音合着电流灌入青年左耳，“允许我自作多情一会儿：以为你在等我电话。毕竟一个星期了。”他最后一句稍微咬重字音，混上笑意撞得青年耳朵发软又发烫。这句话很合适，他们共同完成的那本《木环》已经发售一周，哈利每天都在接收关于这本书的销售数据与读者反馈，而艾格西窝在妹妹黛西满房间的毛茸茸玩偶里陪她玩邮差游戏。

艾格西拉开窗帘，外面淅淅沥沥地下起雨，带着愈下愈大的趋势：“那你再自作多情久一点吧，伟大的编辑哈利·哈特先生。你听一下这一小段如何， ** _‘我似乎在等待，等待一个漫无边际的空白世界，等待一个过分绚丽的梦境。它曾经支离破碎；我可能在等待一个人，他留给了我太多东西，包括我的身躯。他死了。我或许在等待自己死亡。_** ** _’_** ……耳熟吗？”

哈利细琐的声音戛然而止，青年字里行间的冷厉微压笑声，打到那点多情上就像是被派来结冰的寒气。耳熟，怎么能不耳熟，这是他们修得最艰难的一个章节里的一点原貌，而今这一丁点已改头换面，可哈利还记得，甚至是艾格西吐出的这么几句之后那一句未被删改的。

**_ “我可能在等待另一个人，他终将比我早走。而我 _ ** **_ 紧随而去。 _ ** **_ ” _ **

他们之间短促地留了几分安静，艾格西曲起食指揉一侧太阳穴，仿佛刚才什么都没发生过：“我猜猜……它在周榜第一？”

“不需要猜。比我们预想的还要成功，”编辑说，“不仅仅在商业方面，它很美。也许不会名留青史，但它撑得起盛名。未来很辉煌。”

“那就够了，宝贝。”青年从鼻腔中挤出一声低哼，“它是我最好也是最后的作品，不会让我们失望的。”

“仿佛你要转行。”哈利敏感地抓住“最后”。

“作家是我唯一的职业。”艾格西心不在焉地回答道，“但我确实要停业一段时间，我想出去旅行半年。”

哈利叹出一气：“我记得你还有一个稿子在写，你得现在完成，亲爱的。下个月《花旗》的专栏需要它。”

“哈利，我已经改了三年稿子了。就算仗着我喜欢你，也不能如此苛待作者啊。”青年软下口气来，隔着电波他听着像是撒娇一样，充满倦意，“我需要一点休息。”

喜欢。哈利心软地回味那一声时隔已久的表白，向后仰靠宽厚的椅子，他想象艾格西这一刻的表情应该是柔软的，或许像一只求食的圆滚滚的猫窝在乱七八糟的床褥里。“三个月。”他听见自己说，“不能再多了。”

“成交。”

“晚安，艾格西。”

青年再次打开房门探出头时，米歇尔已经不在起居室里了，雨已然下大，声势浩荡得盖过他的小小动作。他拎着自己的小皮箱，轻手轻脚地溜到厨房里给他母亲和妹妹写小纸条，然后用红色小巴士形冰箱贴固定在最显眼的地方。

一道闪电刺眼地撕裂视线，艾格西下意识地循着光望过去：窗外那棵树莫名其妙地断了几根树枝，在雨幕里摔下楼底。

 

三个月也并没多久，哈利只是低下头去修改另一位作者的爱情故事，再一抬首，两个月就到尾声。他将那篇小说轻轻推给忐忑不安的作家，这位年轻女士有些紧张不安，实际上她写得比上一本要好，剧情一如既往精彩，但心理描写方面头一次大放异彩。哈利送走她时瞧了眼书柜，透过玻璃能看见高低不齐的书本紧紧挨在一起，那是他合作的所有作者的书与发表过的杂志。

他一眼看见了那本白色的《木环》，它被两个立架供得一枝独秀，坚硬的书脊上有一个放荡不羁的蓝色签名。艾格西签名的时候喜欢将形式最后一个字母朝外弯出一个小勾。

哈利突然发现他已经有半个月没关注他的新秀男孩了，自从他某丛莫名的火苗燃起来之后。他最初对青年充满好奇，还研究了一番有关于年轻群体所常用的社交软件，比如色拉布和照片墙，后来他发现青年更偏好后者。

艾格西发布照片时喜爱附上地址，他的第一个目的地是日本，和服松松垮垮地挂在身上，露出小半片干净厚实的胸膛；接下来到了韩国，他吃炸鸡会舔手指，看着像试色口红的美妆博主……于是编辑先生后知后觉地想起来，那些照片里总是若有若无地透露出其他男性的存在，且到每一个国家，他们都换了长相，更像是当地人。

讽刺的是旅行开始前他们还调了会儿情。哈利恼火地品味这些照片，尝出一股被愚弄的味道。他们需要谈谈，等这该死的三个月结束掉后，他们该面对面谈一谈，无关作品。

火苗在无人知道的深夜里越燃越旺，哈利头一次觉得自己像个冲动脑热的年轻人，他甚至连自己都无法理解地跑去安文家外，静静地看着那棵李·安文栽下的树。它肉眼可见地病入膏肓，叶子落了大半。

“树病了。”有人说，“它很快就会死了。”

哈利侧过身，两个多月未在欧洲的年轻作家拉着行李箱，猝不及防地回归到他生活里。

 

转折不过一息一瞬。

谈话大概是双向需求，哈利无数次后悔他们之间展开了这场必要不必要其实都很难说清楚的谈话，但他不开始，艾格西也会开始。青年需要一个能让他们决裂的时机，这听起来令人心碎，可真真实实。哈利不懂艾格西。

它始于艾格西回来后第一个出现在哈利办公室的早晨，黑白条纹的长袖衣服安安稳稳地裹住青年致使他看起来攻击性没那么强。哈利起先并未触碰到他身上竖起的尖角，直到他们谈及了那些旅行，那些旅行里环绕在艾格西身边形形色色的男人。

“ **那都不是真的** ，哈特先生。”  
艾格西激烈地反驳完哈利后一瞬间冷静下来，好像前几秒那个为亲吻与欲望辩解、把哈利·哈特的感情当作以自作多情为笑料的青年与他没有半分关系。他的双手不再撑着哈利的办公桌，它们安安分分地垂到身侧。

哈利以为他们有双向性的爱意，而艾格西亲手打碎掉这些他曾参与制造过程的幻象。他俯视着坐在椅子上的哈利，冷漠嘲讽地抬起嘴角，听见后者温润的嗓音轻颤着提起那些旅行中的莺莺燕燕。  
“那也不是真的，他们都是地陪。”艾格西用半真半假的口吻道，“而且你不觉得玩弄感情是一件乐事吗，哈利？”他眯了眯眼，又说，“我知道像你这么严谨的人都需要一个理由来说服： **因为我毫不在乎死亡，所以也不需要在乎什么爱情，那都是玩笑。** 感情是调味剂，它不可能单单就一样，你看我妈，她什么时候真正在乎过迪恩？”  
没人比他更清楚此时哈利眼中凝聚的愠怒，或许源于他对爱意的嘲弄，或许因为他对生死的放荡。哈利的表情没什么太大的改变，但艾格西能在那嘴角瞧见一点儿忍无可忍。  
“你是一个自私、无礼的年轻人。”哈利·哈特终于破碎，他长期收敛的脾气缓缓解开禁锢，但仍压着怒火道，“你从来不把别人放在眼里，仅仅因为你那粗糙的天赋与世界的瞩目。”  
艾格西露出一个浅淡的神经质的笑容：“我需要这些，哈利，我的事业是我唯一的——”  
“是你最渴望的东西？那些没有任何意义的名声风光？让你游玩世界各地，说着对一个人的喜欢然后在其他不同的男人陪伴下玩耍？”哈利看起来并不想再抑制，“你他妈觉得——”  
“我他妈觉得这棒极了！”艾格西像他打断自己那样反击道，“这就是人生，我需要享受它，用另一个方式理解它！这是我的选择，哈利·哈特。我最后，最后，最后说一次，如果你觉得那个吻有什么意思，那么你比我还自私：你妄想凭借一个无足轻重的吻将你负责的作者圈进你胸膛间！”  
“闭嘴，艾格西！别忘了那个破圈有你他妈一半的功劳，你口口声声——（哈利急促地一停）我猜测到你有多自大，显然我万万没料到会这么严重。”哈利压过青年抬高的声调，“你三十岁了——”  
“ **我三十岁了，** ”艾格西再次打断道，“所以我特别清楚我自己在他妈干什么，用不着一个年龄足以成为我父亲——很巧，你正好还是我老爹操蛋的密友——来给我指手画脚。没人能规划我的人生，没人能够限制一棵树生长除非你提起斧头来将我拦腰砍断！”  
“我永远不会这么做，艾格西。不会有人想要毁掉一件珍宝，除了你那糟糕透顶的性格和内心！”  
“有人会这么做——还有那树会他妈自己死掉也说不定。如果你还想指责我别的什么见鬼玩意儿，我们没得谈，就这样。”  
哈利闭上了他的嘴，真正意义上的。他的唇线绷得紧紧的就像艾格西第一次站在他办公室里那样，茶棕色眼睛绝望地扫过艾格西的五官。对于青年他束手无策，他看不破，而青年反过来太了解哈利，能够轻而易举地利用男人每一处失误、每一点细节去击破他，即使是说过的话，他也能将它就此改口，当一个厚颜无耻的骗子。  
“你令我失望。”编辑最终说道，像许多书本里的一句经典台词，“我从不愿意这句话出现在我和我的作者之间，但我不得不说——我现在一点都不想看见你，加里·安文，你最好别让我失态到更进一步。”  
“好极了。”艾格西恶狠狠道，“真高兴能够不再看见你，我不打算再跟你合作了：我不一定非得需要你。解约现在就能搞定。”  
他用食指重重地敲了桌面三下。  
“你永远不会明白，这正是我想要的。棒极了，再见，哈利·哈特。”  
他撕碎了桌上的合约，将纸屑洒在哈利面前，随后青年吹了一声口哨，把办公室的旧木门摔出一声巨响。  
纸屑宛如窗外刚刚下过的那场初雪，纷沓并乱七八糟地铺满了木面。哈利盯着它们纷纷扬扬地落下，夹杂着黑色字迹的碎屑，飘下来时发出悄无声息的嘲讽交响乐。然后他抬头瞧着那扇刚刚被摔的可怜木门，它可能轻轻地打着颤，自我颤抖，而哈利注意到了。  
只是再来一声轻响罢了。  
艾格西从前的手稿在门后散了一地。  
  
他可能真的没法明白艾格西。  


 


	8. Chapter 8

8.

那几根他离家前断落的树枝仿佛是个征兆，微不可闻的断裂声在青年胸腔间反复地、尖锐地鸣叫，隐隐约约地警告他。它们纵然落得突然，但那棵树也命不久矣了。

艾格西离开哈利的办公室后还有几分突兀的茫然，他几乎是在瞬间就抛却所有方向、所有计划甚至是他的才华，给他带来辉煌、更可以说是毕生辉煌的天赋。那些用细麻绳捆绑的泛黄的旧羊皮纸被他遗落在哈利身边，他决心将它们，将这些他最为看重的杰作都永远扔弃在那儿，也许哈利会扔掉，可那也许是青年留给他的最后一点痕迹。

他头脑空白地走到街上，云层缓慢堆积，那些该死的阳光慢慢缩进云堆里。穿着西装戴礼帽的绅士从他身边擦肩而过，优雅女士经过带起的浓烈香味儿蹿进他嗅觉范围内；旁人皆匆匆忙忙，而他像一个半醉不醉的酒鬼，捏着自己的棒球帽在人行道上虚浮地走着。 ** _我们都会死在同一段历程上，像树上循环往复的新芽旧叶，最终走向同一个终点，同样的结局。_** 他默念道，想起那棵树，他的妹妹，他的母亲。

 

米歇尔是个好母亲，即使她曾经有一段时间不配。她仍然放手让艾格西走回他父亲那条狭窄的道，这足以使曾经一笔勾销。他最终算是圆满了两代人，艾格西昏沉地想，这是李想要的——

钥匙在锁孔里轻轻一声响，艾格西抬头望去，黛西的头枕在米歇尔腿上，她大约是睡着了，一时半会儿也闹不醒。小女孩向来睡得熟，这是好事，证明她不会再被家庭中的阴暗面纠缠。米歇尔镇定地瞧着自己的儿子，小幅度地点点头。

——这是我想要的吗？

“我回来了。”艾格西放轻声音道。

女士安静地注视他，她的发色偏浅，少许白发掺杂其间并不显眼：“你道别了吗？”

“是的。”青年耸耸肩，“我告别了，我向我 **这辈子唯一的挚友** 说了再见。”

“艾格西？”米歇尔的双手轻柔地捂住黛西的双耳，“你——”  
“我的照片墙。”艾格西会意地解释道，“但那确实都不是真的，我需要有人引路。我不想让他愧疚，”他苦笑起来，“所以我跟 **‘朋友’** 道别了。”

“你现在也是来道别的吗？”

屋外大雨突然而至，雨声砸出满地杂音，艾格西在光线暗淡间绕过熟睡的黛西，轻缓地揽住母亲一边肩膀，掌心的热度透过丝质外衫传到米歇尔身上。“我与 **我的朋友哈特先生** ，待了足够久了。”

一点奇异的声音恰到好处地卡在语句末尾，米歇尔尚未来得及回答他，已下意识随他一起越过餐桌、厨房看向那扇最熟悉的窗：李·安文栽下的树摇摇晃晃，接着轰然倒下。

“叶落归根，妈妈。”

艾格西凝视一瞬之间便空荡荡的窗外，泄出一声笑，听起来如一句冷哼，充斥着嘲讽与不堪。这是他想要的，因为未来那么多可能性里，唯有这一选项满是未知，结果却也最漂亮。

**_ 你是树……我从枝干上分离出一截，生自你、继承自你……那块石头，那些风……同样的结局。 _ **

“我补全了爸爸那条路上的坑坑洼洼而已。”他悄然道，手掌覆在妹妹头上，“我这次不会走啦。我已经精疲力竭了。”

黛西突然动了一下，紧接着半睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地看着她许久不见的哥哥。艾格西不在家很久了，她有那么一点——也许只是因为半梦半醒——不太记得自己哥哥的模样，猛地在对方怀里挣扎几下。

“乖，黛西。”艾格西小心翼翼地摩挲她柔软的手臂，轻声哄道，“没事的。”

他口吻温柔，里里外外透露着对小女孩的宠溺，熟悉感点滴融化掉她的戒备。“哥哥，”黛西完全醒来，将头埋进他怀抱里，“你看起来很累，没睡好吗？”

“只是因为哥哥要三十岁了。”他低头亲吻小女孩的额发，“可能会睡很久，不能陪你玩了。”

“我知道了。”米歇尔说。

艾格西抬头朝她微笑，安文夫人眼眶里凝聚的泪水颤了颤，飞快地掉下来。

 

园林工人是几天后才到来的，青年站在厨台边上，温水顺着喉管滑下，窗外起重机将倒塌的树吊起。他一动不动地杵在那儿，盯着歪歪扭扭的枯树干被拉入视线，头忽然疼起来。起先只是少许的，盘踞于左额，让人莫名有种反胃的感觉，他把水杯放到水池旁，食指曲起揉压额头。很快它蔓延成一片，在整个大脑兴风作浪，疼得他面色愈来愈苍白，食指尖忍不住在头上掐出一些甲痕。

房间里黛西的读书声仍然透过门缝传来，而米歇尔不在家里，无人注意到他不请自来的痛苦。

“ ** _……他的眼睛是灰烬，_** ”小女孩大声朗读，清脆的声音流动到屋内各处，“ ** _像盛满了酒，使人一见钟情……_** ”

是 _“琥珀”_ ，亲爱的，不是 _“灰烬”_ 。艾格西混乱地想，他望着那树，许多东西在他的幻觉里一闪而过。哈利的眼睛非常迷人……像琥珀……也许是蝴蝶，它们四处乱飞，像他，像哈利，像身边各种各样的人……

……他能够抓住。

艾格西的手在虚空中胡乱抓了一下，随着他坍塌的身躯撞上冰凉的地板。

“ ** _……_** ** _我将欺瞒。_** ”

 

电话铃声响第一下时，哈利刚刚入睡。他连续几日不眠不休地阅稿，直到前几分钟才难以支撑地扔掉红色铅笔，伏在桌面上：他太过劳累，已经不想再把自己从椅子上拔出来扔到一边的沙发去。

头一下没闹醒他，第二下响起来时洛克希拉开门，穿着软底鞋的梅林轻手轻脚溜进办公室里捏住话筒。门边的女助理看了眼睡着的编辑，微微点头，然后梅林放低声音：“金士曼哈特编辑办公室。哈特编辑正在休息，请问有什么事吗？”

他屏息听上一会儿，垂下眼去看哈利。编辑先生的臂弯里露出半边脸，疲惫神色掩不住，但眉眼舒展，看似睡得很舒坦，也许已入一场好梦，也许什么都没有。梅林不忍心打扰他的挚友，可事出有因，他又抬头看向洛克希，后者抬起眉毛，神情显而易见是要问他那通尚未挂断的电话。

“请稍等……”他看着洛克希，缓慢地咬着那些发音，这一幕太熟悉，他几乎要猜到接下来要发什么——循环往复，旧事重演。“……安文夫人。”

女助理抿紧嘴，又点了点头。于是梅林叫醒哈利，握住尖端磨钝的红色铅笔用力刺一下后者的掌心，令他能稍微清醒点儿。

“关于艾格西。”梅林说，“是安文夫人的电话。”

仿佛往日重现。

哈利挂断电话时捏紧了那只铅笔，在一张草稿纸上狠狠地刮擦，发出些钝重的摩擦声。洛克希已经悄悄关上办公室的门，梅林还站在电话一侧，含着一分嘲讽九分微妙：“我们早该预料到的。就跟那天一样。”

昨日是李·安文，今日轮到艾格西。

他要再一次失去他的天才了。哈利隔着病房门上的玻璃，他的心脏仿佛浸入冰冷深海，寒凉而疼痛，却还能就着一片麻木想起艾格西给他的唯一一个吻。他现在想看见男孩了，然而现实就是一个他妈的烂摊子，艾格西安安静静地躺在病床上，漂亮如孔雀翎的绿眼睛紧闭。

有人停在他身边，沾着一点消毒水的味道。“ **在遇见你之前，他一个朋友也没有。** ”她说，目光投向自己沉睡的孩子，“所以我想这应该通知你。”

这话仿佛预示，仿佛一锤定音；关于他和艾格西的争吵，她又什么都不知道。哈利记起麦克斯·珀金斯的传记，那里面有一个段落提到汤姆·沃尔夫的日记，它夹着一张纸，上书“我这辈子，在遇见你之前，一个朋友也没有”。这句话被米歇尔轻飘飘地说出来，落到他与艾格西头上，也将他们的感情定位从爱上毫无顾忌地摘出，放到友情上。

艾格西大概是真的不爱他，到此时都一口咬定朋友二字。哈利绝望地想，他不为他们之前的吵架感到内疚或后悔，只觉得遗憾，他们没能用更好的方式沟通。而艾格西的前车之鉴李·安文，他是个无知的预知者，或许一切在他开玩笑说哈利是又一个麦克斯·珀金斯时就尘埃落定。他们时至今日，的的确确走着与历史人物几乎一样的路。现在他要失去艾格西了，就像米歇尔曾面对的那样。

“什么时候？”哈利眨眨眼，试图将某些干涩的情绪憋回内里。

“两天前，他倒在厨房里。”米歇尔回答道，“然后就没再醒过来，像李一样。医生说他也许会醒，也许就这样一直到……”

哈利一言不发，等她继续说下去。

“这是遗传性的，治不了。”她转头看哈利，布满血丝的双眼牢牢盯紧他，“他们都活不过三十岁的，哈特先生。”

“也许呢？”男人忍不住道，“总会找到医生的。”

米歇尔动了动唇，双眼黯淡无神：“他不会愿意的，哈特先生。你见过我家外面那棵树吗？”

哦他当然见过，它几乎萎靡。而在艾格西的笔下它仍然生机勃勃： ** _它可能在歌唱，应和远方的泰晤士河或者莎士比亚剧场上的十四行诗；它也可能想要跳舞，谁都想要，从各种意义各种角度来说，可它的根扎得如此之深——这应该是树能够长久活下来的理由——如此蜿蜒，于是只能摇曳起瘦弱的树枝，借助风的抚慰发出沙沙的声音，好像是轮椅上的人，他举起双手，试图依靠上躯、夸张的手臂动作完成舞蹈，同时嘴里含糊不清地轻声呼喊着歌词。_**

他当然知道。

“它死了。”女人说，“它的栽种者死了，现在它的枝叶也要跟着死了。我们都猜到了。”

哈利又回去看他的男孩，对方的侧脸美得不可思议。

但他将要失去他了。

 

“女士。”

干涩的肯定句飘来时护士怔了一下，这位病人已经在病床上昏睡许多天，依靠吊瓶勉强生存下去。她大约知道一点儿医生的意思，也许哪天病人在睡梦里会停止呼吸。就是这样，不断地睡下去。

她低头看一眼，病人的名字写得潦草：加里·安文。

他语句短促，仿佛不知道什么时候又会睡过去，带上了焦急。

“……师……”

病人声音沙哑，气息微弱，护士不得不俯下身将耳朵凑过去才能听见他在说什么。

“……律师。”

 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

葬礼在春天。

 

艾格西去世的时候伦敦郊外已经一派新绿，厨房外的树桩与那块顽固的石头都被草绿环上一圈，甚至还多出几簇野花。他在医院里度过了自己的三十岁生日，那天哈利到来，在依然沉睡的青年嘴角留下一个吻。

葬礼在那之后就举行了，跟他早逝的父亲葬在一起；安文家的男性们都在这儿安息，他们的墓碑上都只有青年时期的照片与短暂的年岁。最后一小段路他的灵柩被人们抬起来，一步一步慢而稳地向前移。哈利是荣誉抬棺人，但到底不需要伸出手去。

他站在不远处，跟啜泣的人们在一块儿，将自己的悲切融入一片低泣里。落葬时他忍不住闭上双眼，可唱诗班的颂歌没能盖过一些令人难过的杂音，它们轻轻滑落到他心脏上，如千百根针密密麻麻地扎下来，而抬棺人的名号还要将它们锤得更深更疼。他感到疼，却对于哭泣无动于衷。

艾格西的葬礼取消了演说，米歇尔邀请过哈利，但哈利犹豫半晌就做出拒绝。没人能给艾格西这一生下个定义，哈利也不愿对艾格西再作评价，他知道话语经过自己的口出来便是有失偏颇，这对于任何人来说都是不公平。

哈利觉得窒息，他厌恶这样的场合，厌恶这些仪式，厌恶那些赞美诗。他这一声已经过去五十岁，见过不少葬礼，可这一次最让人反感：他希望它永远不存在。他试图小声告诉自己艾格西还没死，只是在医院里睡……

“你还好吗，哈利？”编辑身边的洛克希轻声道，葬礼来了很多人，也许是艾格西的朋友、亲人，也许是他的书迷，他的讣告上一星期已经登报，“需要先出去喘口气吗？梅林在那边。”

他看向墓碑侧的米歇尔，女士的金发盘在宽大的黑色帽子里，帽檐上的黑色蕾丝和巨大白花成为她身上最显眼的地方。她看起来悲痛不已，双眼通红，在另一位夫人的搀扶下勉强站立；黛西抓着她的衣角，看起来对一切充满好奇。

哈利的心脏仿佛被捏紧，他低微地呻吟一声，扶住洛克希的手臂：“我们过去吧。”

梅林独自站在一颗树下，这位编辑向来不喜欢站在人群里，像他那位特立独行做科研的夫人一样。哈利走到他那儿去后，洛克希朝梅林点一下头，又走开了。

“你还好，哈利。”梅林平淡地说，“但似乎你有很多话想说。”

他的挚友兼同事有几分茫然地眨眨眼，挨在树干边。他的目光想投向落葬的地方，却被人群所阻挡，难以自制地添上一丝落寞。良久，他咽下一口唾沫，含含糊糊地讲起来。

“我想给你读本书，一如既往的只有一个大概轮廓、许以代称的故事。你也许模糊地知道那是我负责的许许多多过客中的哪一位，梅林，但你更会知道有这么一个故事；这不是窃窃私语密谈他人，故事会被修改被打磨，最后模糊不堪却保有本身的走向。你是知道的，我想给你读本书，尤其是这一本，在读出来之前，你会看见我最诚挚的爱意附于表面、渗入每一个字眼，那全然不同于以往任何一个故事。  
“ **可我没法读给你听，我的挚友。** **  
** “ **我甚至无法修改打磨它。**  
“ **我甚至从未能完整阅读过它。**  
“我了解得那么清晰透彻，但我从来都看不懂主角的一举一动；他千变万化，光彩夺目又或颓唐不堪。直到最后我依然不太明白它许多段落。  
“我亲吻过这个故事，它柔软敏感而脆弱，就像鸡蛋——是的，是鸡蛋，抚摸起来似乎坚硬的外壳，却易碎。你不得不小心呵护它。可也看不见内里，它不愿打碎自己让你看见，远离你，逃开你。  
“在故事上留下一点气味儿并没有什么作用。你没有细细翻阅就不会理解它的一切，我想给你读读它，梅林。我真的想。  
“ **可你知道，我从未有过机会。**  
“这本书已经销毁了，我们只能看见他的外表，那些真正由文字组成的作品。”  
“ **疾病就像石头，把鸡蛋砸得无法辨析。** ”

哈利尝到一丝咸味，他看着严肃的梅林，神思回归，紧接着无声地哭起来。

 

艾格西的去世在社交网站和新闻里沸腾了很久，哈利似乎每天都能在不同地方看见关于青年的哀悼。生前艾格西很善于经营自己的社交账号，那些账号的内容幽默有趣，有时会附带他自己的照片，他是个出众的青年，于是他刚斩获的巨大名望与突如其来的噩耗将他反复推到世人面前，反复推到哈利面前。

你看啊，他死了。

哈利有很长一段时间里萎靡不振，为他单面的爱情，为青年的离世，为一切他所投注悲哀的。而梅林和洛克希接过他的工作，尽可能分担，他们同样感到难过，可远远不及哈利所感受到的强烈迫人。

更长一段时间里，哈利依然保持独身状态，也许该说这直到他去世的那一刻。梅林认为他在长时间哀悼，保持一种可笑的守贞主义。

毕竟有些事情都变了，比如说金士曼用的印刷字体和油墨，以前印出来时普通字体与加粗几乎是等同的，如果不细心去看基本难以区分，现在已经一目了然。

“不，梅林。”哈利平静道，“就像我连你喜欢的歌手到底是谁都不知道一样，你也不能理解我。”

洛克希则不太一样，现在她是编辑之一，仍然在哈利办公室外一张桌子上办公。她的视角放在另一面上：“没人能比艾格西更好了。”

“我这辈子，在遇见他之前，从未明白爱。”哈利转换某一句话道，“我仍然爱他。”

“你愧疚吗？”

“我遗憾。”

 

大概这样的感情依旧沉重，哈利七十多岁的时候已经力不从心。或许到时间了。他从医生手里接过检查报告时想，二十多年，他在白昼黑夜里细细咀嚼那么一个吻，翻来覆去，每一个与艾格西之间的细节都被小心端出来反复又反复地品味，就过了二十多年。

然后他退休，老年疾病使孤单一人的他住进疗养中心，被无数书本与一架钢琴埋没，等着最后一刻来临。洛克希来看过他，她接任主编，在金士曼里非常出色；梅林也来过一两次，他退居三线，指导新的编辑们，大多数时候陪着他夫人。

哈利随波逐流，阿兹海默缠着他烦着他，艾格西的身影慢慢模糊，然而他不甘，还努力地整天整日地在脑海里描摹那个年轻的模样。但记忆还是像手心干燥的散沙，从指缝里溜得飞快。

不速之客悄然而至。

一个花旗事务所的中年律师，他带来一个密封袋，里面装着一个泛黄、颇有年头的旧信封。“这是我们一个很久前的委托了，”律师公事公办，“现在也差不多到委托人认为合适的时候，应该转交给您。”

哈利拆信时，律师还没走。

他将信封翻到另一面时瞳孔骤然缩小，年迈的躯体不受控制地颤抖起来。他仍认得那点字迹，虽然有些歪歪扭扭，但在他记忆里已然翻腾了许多年；打开信的时候他双手抖得厉害，像得了帕金森。

艾格西，他的艾格西。

“ **亲爱的哈利，** ”他难抑激动地在心中默读，“ **你看到这封信的时候大概是快忘掉一切变成孩子，或是重症晚期了。虽然这么说很不合时宜，但的确是最好的时机。我希望在这之前的日子里你都过得轻松，这封信不会很长，应该说就是一则短讯。** ”

“ **你还把那个吻当真，就翻开《木环》的致辞，细心看一下；如果不，那就别打开啦，祝你事事顺利。（其实你最了解我啦，真的。）——爱你的，艾格西。** ”

哈利抬头，律师即将离开了。

“请问能在那边书架上帮我找一本书吗？”他问，“《木环》。”

 

艾格西的致辞一向古古怪怪，调侃他认识的人，哈利首当其冲。编辑甚少关注那页，他更在乎的是后面的内容。艾格西了解哈利·哈特，而且了解得极为通透。

这是一本近几年再版的《木环》，换了新油墨，艾格西特意标明加粗的地方比以前更显眼易找出。

 

_【嘿， **哈利（HARRY）** ，我看见了一头 **鹿（HART）** ，现在我把它牢牢锁在 **我心里（MY HEART）** 了。】_

 

 

END.

 

 

 

 


End file.
